our_total_drama_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama World Tour
Total Drama World Tour is the third season of''' Total Drama''' in the OUR Total Drama Roleplay Wiki Roleplay canon. Overview Fifteen previous contestants compete in challenges all over the world. Contestants safe from elimination are awarded barf bags full of airline-issued peanuts, continuing the tradition of edible safety items. When a contestant is eliminated, they must take the Drop of Shame voluntarily or someone will have to force them off of the plane. In the end, someone will be given the title of king or queen of Total Drama World Tour and be awarded one million dollars. Summary Traveling around on the Total Drama Jumbo Jet, the cast participates in new challenges in various countries on six continents with all new drama and challenges awaiting them. Split into three seperate teams after the first challenge, the teams work to achieve immunity, as well as first-class to their next destination. The losing team is then forced to attend a ceremony, where one member is forced to take the Drop of Shame from the plane to wherever they land. The lucky contestant who outlasts the rest of the contestants wins one million dollars! Main Antagonists & Main Protagonists Courtney and Heather are once again our main antagonists as well as Alejandro as a secret antagonist mainly to get revenge on Heather. They all have caused some eliminations, they have backstabbed and clawed their way through the game, and all three of them merged. Leshawna is main protagonist. Characters There are Fifteen teenage contestants in Total Drama World Tour, plus the host of the show Chris McLean. Chef Hatchet, the plane's pilot, chef, and co-host of the show is also returning. There are also ten non-competing castmates who are part of the peanut gallery in the Aftermath episode's and the season finale. *Beth, Blaineley, DJ, Ezekiel, Justin, Katie, Sadie, Sierra, and Trent are all part of the peanut gallery in the aftermath shows. Eva was also a part of the peanut gallery until she debuted in Total Eva Action! Episodes There is a total of twenty-four episodes of Total Drama World Tour, including the Season Special. Elimination This is the process in Total Drama World Tour in which a contestant is eliminated; initially, the team that lost the most recent challenge, unless the last challenge happenes to be a reward challenge, would vote for a contestant and the one with the most votes against them would be voted off. Since the teams will eventually merge, all the contestants will soon begin to vote for each other and only the challenge winner will receive immuniy. In a certian challenge, a contestant might be automatically eliminated without any votes if they lost a challenge after the merge. IN: This player wasn't on the winning team, or the losing team. WIN: This player was on the winning Team. OUT: This Contestant was eliminated in this episode. IN: This player survived elimination this episode. LOW: This player got the final barf bag. IN: This team lost the challenge but was safe from elimination due to a reward challenge instead. Trivia *This is the first time only one person from a team makes the merge. *This is the first time that the finalists are from different teams. *This is the first time where 3 teams are competing. *This is the first time Bridgette, Lindsay, and Izzy dont merge. *This is the first time that winners from both previous seasons make it to the final 4. *Leshawna, Heather, Harold, Tyler, Noah, Courtney, and Owen all made it further in World tour then Total Drama Island. **Like wise Alejandro, Eva, Geoff, Gwen, Izzy, Duncan, Cody, Lindsay, and Bridgette did worst. *Leshawna, Heather, Alejandro, Geoff, and Gwen all made It father in World tour then Total Drama Action. **Meanwhile Harold, Noah, Courtney, Izzy, Duncan, Lindsay, and Bridgette did worst. * Heather has revives the second highest amount of votes twice, more then everyone else this season. Tyler Icon.png|Tyler is the first person to jump out of the plane Bridgette Vote.png|Noah making the first confessinal of the season BridgettexAlejandro.png|Bridgette finally metting up with her boyfriend since there on different teams WLAE29.png|Bridgette casting her vote for Heather Lindsayfail.jpg|Tyler watching Lindsay get voted off Codyhotairballoon.jpg|Cody blindsided Duncan_getting_beat_up.png|Duncan voted off and in pain CFWU-6.png|Izzy after droping her necklace and before she jumps out of the plane Category:Seasons Category:Content Category:Series 1